¿El final o el comienzo de nuestra historia?
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: SxS - Mis ojos ya no tienen lagrimas que derramar, todas han quedado perdidas en el pasado… ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_SxS – Mis ojos ya no tienen lagrimas que derramar, todas han quedado perdidas en el pasado… ¡ONESHOT!_

**¿El final o el comienzo de nuestra historia?**

**By: **_Kasumi._

_Supongo que este es nuestro adiós, adiós a nuestros anhelos juntos, te amo, pero creo que nuestro matrimonio fue el peor error de nuestras vidas. _

_Nos entregamos el uno al otro casi sin darnos cuenta de que éramos y somos muy jóvenes y que esto tarde o temprano traería consecuencias; esas consecuencias han llegado el día de hoy._

_No aguantamos más. Después de tres largos años de matrimonio, que significaron tres largos años de tortura para los dos, en el fondo, siempre supimos que nuestra relación no funcionaria. Mas sabiéndolo nos casamos. Después de eso discutimos todo el tiempo, pero hoy, hoy no lo toleraré más. _

_He decidido separarme de ti para siempre, con todo el dolor de mi alma te digo adiós…_

_Te juro que en nuestros años de noviazgo te adoré. Tus ojos ámbar, tus cabellos revueltos con ese color chocolate que me dejaba hipnotizada. Deseaba tener tu cuerpo solo para mí, y lo obtuve, pero en estos momentos me doy cuenta de que solo era una atracción física por parte de los dos._

_La discusión de hace dos horas por algo ya tan insignificante, me ha hecho tomar esta dolorosa decisión; pero se que si seguimos juntos un día mas seremos las personas mas infelices del planeta._

_No se en realidad tus sentimientos, supongo que, tal vez, algún día me amaste, pero me has roto el corazón y has acabado con mi alma. Mis ojos ya no tienen lágrimas que derramar, todas han quedado perdidas en el pasado. Mi mente me dice que todo lo que vivimos juntos fue, es y siempre será una total hipocresía._

_Yo no soy suficiente para ti al igual que tú no lo eres para mi. Es difícil aparentar ante los demás ser la mejor pareja, pero ya me canse de fingir. Ya no puedo, ahora, hasta ahora, te has de estar dando cuenta de mis verdaderos y confusos sentimientos hacia ti y hacia mi misma._

_Te aseguro que después de esto no volveré a entrometerme más en tu vida. Yo dejaré de existir, y por favor, el ultimo favor que te pido y quiero que lo cumplas: no te sientas culpable de todo, ya que los dos tenemos culpa de algo, algún día te veré feliz, esa felicidad que yo no te pude dar._

_Estos últimos tres años he añorado tanto los momentos juntos, tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras, quien diría que después de ser tan felices íbamos a terminar así…_

_Nunca olvides que te ame mucho y estoy segura de que tu algún día lo hiciste, si sobrevivo a esto, por favor…no me busques, pero lo mas probable es que no te vuelva a ver mas…nunca mas…_

_Te quiere mucho, tu esposa…_

_Sakura Li._

Sus manos temblaban, estaba esperando noticias favorables, ojala fueran favorables.

En su carta, por lo que el pudo entender, ella ya no lo amaba, y se dio cuenta de que el tampoco. Ahora solo los unía un lazo de amistad apunto de romperse.

Si no estarían juntos nunca mas por lo menos trataría de salvar la amistad que algún día los unió.

-. Señor Li – le habló un hombre de edad avanzada vestido con una bata blanca.

-. ¿Que pasa doctor?, dígame, ¿como esta mi esposa? - preguntó angustiado, Shaoran Li.

-. Su estado es estable, pero esas cortaduras en las venas son muy peligrosas, pudo haber muerto. Hasta creo que ese era el objetivo. Cuídela mucho señor, son muy jóvenes y tiene una vida por delante… - aconsejó el doctor.

-. ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó una vez mas con un hilo de voz.

Miraba fijamente al viejo frente a él y mas se asustaba por el incierto futuro con Sakura.

-. Esta en terapia intensiva, por el momento no puede verla, pero esperamos que pronto pueda hacerlo…es todo, me tengo que retirar - dijo el doctor antes de irse por el blanco pasillo.

-. ¿Que paso Shaoran? - preguntó Eriol.

Detrás de él, traía a Tomoyo abrazada a él fuertemente y con los ojos llorosos.

-. Sakura, tuvo un intento de suicidio… - no terminó por la cachetada que le planto Tomoyo en la mejilla.

Con enojo. Así lo miraban aquellas preciosas amatistas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente por sus mejillas y no pudo sostener la mirada de la, ahora, señora Hiiragizawa.

-. Debió ser por tu culpa Li… - dijo Tomoyo visiblemente enojada.

Su voz destilaba veneno por donde se le viera y en especial para el joven al que eran dirigidas.

-. Lo siento, me lo merezco… - dijo sintiéndose aun peor - al entrar a la habitación encontré esta carta dirigida a mi. Sus palabras son desesperadas e hirientes… - en sus manos estaba el papelito color blanco que contenía la carta antes leída por él.

Tomoyo solo lo abrazo, ella sabia los problemas que tenían y todo por culpa del trabajo.

Shaoran pasaba viajando por el mundo muy ocupado en sus empresas, a veces sin acordarse de que tenia esposa. Pero ella sabia que los dos se amaban mucho, tanto que ese amor no permitió que Sakura se fuera de este mundo.

Pasaron dos días y Sakura seguía sin despertar.

Shaoran pidió entrar innumerables veces y, cuando por fin se lo permitieron, ya estaba estable y la habían trasladado a una habitación.

-. Perdóname, perdóname, te prometo que si no te separas de mi lado te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo, mi amor - prometió Shaoran, llorando y tomando la fina mano de Sakura entre las suyas.

Le dolía verla así y peor sabiendo que era por su culpa.

-. Te perdono Shaoran, perdóname tú a mí, por no decirte las cosas en la cara y dejar que esto pasara – la voz débil de Sakura hizo que la volteara a ver con rapidez.

Sakura había despertado por fin y Shaoran no cabía de la felicidad al verla mejor.

-. ¿Sabes que te amo, Sakura? – Preguntó dulcemente mientras se inclinaba para posar un pequeño y significativo beso en la frente de la castaña - ¿te alejaras de mí? – preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

Sakura sonrío con ternura.

-. Eso solo si de ahora en adelante, te acuerdas de que tienes un hogar - dijo con una sonrisa aun más pronunciada al ver el rostro de su esposo.

-. Te lo juro – le dijo - es mas, ¿quieres ir conmigo a mis viajes? – preguntó decidido y emocionado al solo pensar en que seria divertido.

-. Me encantaría… - no terminó gracias a la llegada del doctor.

-. Oh señora Li, que bueno que despierta, tiene que cuidarse mas…

-. Fue una estupidez…no debí hacerlo - dijo viendo al doctor con algo de reproche.

-. No, bueno también por eso, pero ahora tiene que cuidarse mucho mas, ¡felicidades! - dijo mirando a los dos con ternura.

-. Si, ¡gracias! - dijo Sakura medio fastidiada.

-. Veo que no me entienden - dijo con una sonrisa.

-. En verdad no - dijo Shaoran mirándolo extrañado.

Una carcajada bonachona salió de los labios de aquel señor, provocando que el incomprensible rostro de los jóvenes de pronunciara mas.

-. ¡Van a ser padres! – dijo después de unos segundos de diversión.

Los señores Li no tenían nada que envidiar a las piedras en ese momento. Sus cerebros analizaban tal información.

El primero en reaccionar fue Shaoran, que dio un salto y abrazó a su esposa que todavía seguía inmóvil.

-. ¿Voy…voy a ser…mamá? – se preguntó en un inaudible susurro, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas de alegría.

Después sintió los suaves labios de su amado esposo en los suyos, un beso suave y tierno, así como el pequeño que tenia en su vientre.

-. ¡Vamos a ser papas! - dijo Shaoran emocionado a mas no poder, después de unos minutos, el doctor ya no estaba, ni cuenta se dieron cuando salió.

-. ¡Felicidades! - dijeron dos personas en el umbral de la puerta.

Tomoyo y Eriol Hiiragizawa habían escuchado la última parte y no pudieron evitar que sonrisas cómplices se formaran en sus labios.

-. Me temo que nosotros también tenemos una buena noticia - dijo Eriol después de saludar como debía ser.

-. ¿A si? – preguntó Sakura con intriga palpable en su voz.

-. Si - ahora Tomoyo daba saltitos, como una niña, por toda la habitación - ¡yo también estoy embarazada!

-. Tomoyo, estas en un hospital, ¡baja la voz! – reprendió Eriol. Aun así el pequeño regaño no sirvió de mucho y solo le hizo sonreír aun más.

-. ¿De verdad? - preguntó Shaoran.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos al igual que a Tomoyo, ese brillo que solo se encuentra en la mujer mas importante de nuestras vidas…esa mirada que solo la puede dar…una madre. Luego todo mejoro.

No digo que no hubo problemas a lo largo de sus felices matrimonios, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver. Porque mientras haya vida, hay esperanza.

**FIN.**

_¿Les gusto?, espero que si, ¡espero sus reviews!_

_¡Por favor los necesito, acepto de todo hasta tomatazos pero por favor: Dejen reviews!_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño. _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**

_4/diciembre/2005_


End file.
